


A Thousand Years - Starker

by Luzluna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Final Feliz, M/M, Playa - Freeform, Songfic, Starker, athousandyears, matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzluna/pseuds/Luzluna
Summary: Llegó el gran día.El día de la boda de Peter Benjamin Parker y Anthony Edward Stark.





	A Thousand Years - Starker

**Author's Note:**

> Canción en la que me inspiré: A thousand years de Christina Perry

Peter se encuentra mirando hacia el horizonte, los colores del ocaso lo tranquilizan. Su corazón late tan rápido. Que piensa que en cualquier momento este puede se salir de su pecho. Aun no puede creer que hoy es el día. Su gran día. Después de todos los problemas que ambos tuvieron que pasar. Al fin él y Tony se casarán. Unirán sus vidas para siempre. Después de todo, ambos fueron valientes confrontando a todos cuando la noticia de que el gran Tony Stark mantenía una relación amorosa con un niño de apenas 17 años. La prensa, las personas en general. Casi todos los que no conocían a la pareja señalaban a Tony como un pervertido. 

Parece que fue ayer cuando conoció al mayor. Que lo vio por primera vez. Desde aquel momento lo supo. No solo era admiración lo que sentía por el genio. Era amor. Amor a primera vista. Siempre que veía una entrevista en donde aparecía el genio sentía esas mariposas en el estómago. Él pensaba que aquella sensación era solo por la emoción de ver a su ídolo. Pero hoy, hoy serán esposos. Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho hace un par de años, él hubiese respondido: _**"Que Dios te escuche"**_. Pero nada más eso. Incluso él mismo sigue creyendo que está soñando. Todas las cosas bonitas que vivió junto al mayor parecen ser tan perfectas. Que tiene miedo de despertar. Tiene miedo de que nada sea real. Que aquellas dulces palabras y promesas de amor hayan sido solo producto de su imaginación. Pero había algo que le decía: **_"_** _ **Esto es completamente real. Nada de esto es un sueño. Puedes estar tranquilo".**_

_═════════════════════════_

No puede negar que tuvo miedo cuando todo salió a la luz. No temía por él, temía por Tony. Todo por lo que su padre y él habían trabajado estuvo apunto de derrumbarse. Y Peter se sentía completamente culpable. Pero no se atrevía a dejarlo ¿Por qué? Porque él era la principal razón por la que Tony estaba en problemas. El mayor jamás le había reprochado aquello. Solo le decía:

\- Pete, tranquilo. Nada me va a pasar. May nos apoya y tenemos su permiso. - dicho eso le dio un beso en la frente. Antes de dar una conferencia de prensa. Peter quería estar al lado de Tony en ese momento. No quería dejarlo solo. - _Usted tomó la inocencia de un niño ¿Acaso eso no lo convierte en un corruptor de menores?_. - Al escuchar esa pregunta, un claro ataque hacia su novio. Lo enojó. Los demás opinaban sin siquiera conocer la historia. Así que armándose de todo el valor del mundo. Ingresó. Ingresó a la sala. Bajo la mirada atónita de Tony y Pepper, más los flashes de las cámaras y de las preguntas de los periodistas se encaminó hacia el mayor. -

_═════════════════════════_

\- Yo responderé esa pregunta. - dijo muy serio. - Tony jamás, escúchenlo bien. Jamás me ha tocado. Incluso si lo hubiese hecho. Sería porque yo se lo permití. Lo amo y...

\- ¿Lo amas? ¿En verdad lo amas? Dices amarlo, pero ¿En realidad lo amas? O ¿Solo estás con él por su dinero? - preguntó una reportera rubia. - Nadie sabía de ti, pero vaya que gran sorpresa nos llevamos cuando descubrimos que tienes una beca de su fundación y que su empresa ha comprado varios de tus proyectos, dejándote demasiado dinero. Que te mudaste de Queens para vivir en Manhattan. Y no solo eso, sino que también ya tienes ingreso directo al MIT. Al parecer más que tu novio parece tu...

\- Todo lo que has mencionado, él se lo ganó...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Teniendo sexo con un hombre que bien podría ser su padre?

\- Peter es muy inteligente. Y los proyectos no los aprobé yo. Ni siquiera estaba enterado de ello. Si hablamos de su ingreso al MIT, yo tampoco tengo nada que ver. Este chico hace lo que quiere. Y si yo hubiese intervenido en algo. Les puedo asegurar que él los hubiese rechazado. ¿Por qué?, porque Pete es demasiado orgulloso.

\- Supongamos que todo eso es cierto. Él sigue siendo menor de edad en todos los países. 

\- Mi edad no importa. Nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.

\- Y... - el salón se quedó en completo silencio por un instante. Hasta que el sonido de las cámaras se hicieron presente. Peter había tomado a Tony de la corbata para besarlo. Fue un beso muy dulce y tierno. Aunque solo duró unos segundos, bastó para dejar callados a todos. Al separarse. Peter jaló a Tony hasta la salida. Fue la última conferencia de prensa de ambos. Antes de revelar su futuro matrimonio hace un año atrás. 

_═════════════════════════_

_El inicio de su relación fue un poco extraña. Peter desde siempre sintió algo por el genio. Pero Tony, no sabía lo que sentía por el menor. Al principio llegó a creer que lo quería como a un hijo. Pero todo eso se acabó cuando vio que Harry Osborn lo intentaba besar. Ver la expresión de desagrado y de temor por parte de Peter lo llevó a darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor. Y no un amor fraternal. Sino un amor de pareja. Porque le hirvió la sangre cuando Osborn estuvo apunto de besar a su Pete. Pero su pequeño, lo golpeó y salió corriendo. Después de eso el mayor se mantuvo alejado de Peter. Se sentía sucio al querer de esa manera a Peter. Bien podría ser su padre. Pensaba que Peter lo veía solo como eso._

_═════════════════════════_

Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando el menor después de ingerir demasiado licor se le había confesado. Se le había confesado el día de su cumpleaños. Frente a todos los vengadores.

\- Señor Stark, usted es tan perfecto. - dijo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla del mayor. -

\- Pete...

\- Shhhhhh. Cállese que si no lo hago ahora. Jamás lo haré.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Clint. -

\- Cállense todos. Hoy tengo que ser un hombre. - miró a Stark. - Lo amo. Señor Stark, lo he amado incluso antes de conocerlo. - Volvió a tomar el rostro del mayor, pero esta vez con ambas manos. - Cuando fue a verme para pelear contra el imbécil del Capitán América. - Miró fijamente por un momento a Steve. - Me di cuenta de eso. Me di cuenta de que no solo era admiración. Por el genio, ni por el héroe que me había salvado cuando apenas era un niño. Luego todo los momentos que vivimos juntos. Desde el viaje a Alemania, desde que confundí su acción de abrir la puerta. Y lo abracé. ¡Dios! Realmente ese ha sido el mejor de mis días. Tony. Hasta hoy mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Es más mis sentimientos solo se se son tornado más fuertes. Señor Stark, lo amo tanto que duele. Duele saber que usted jamás se fijará en alguien como yo. - las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Peter y solo agachó su rostro. -

\- ¿Alguien como tú? - esta vez fue turno del genio. Tomo el rostro de Peter y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. - Peter... tú eres perfecto, eres el ser más puro y bondadoso que he conocido en toda esta vida llena de mierda que tengo. Después de la separación del equipo, tú fuiste mi única luz, mi único rayo de esperanza. 

\- Pero aún así usted jamás me verá como una posible pareja. Todo por mi edad. - los sollozos y la música era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Ninguno de los demás presentes se atrevía a hablar. Si bien todos sabían que Peter sentía algo más que admiración por Tony, ninguno se imaginó que fuese amor. Al menos no amor de pareja. -

\- Pet... - Tony no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, tenía los labios de Peter sobre los suyos. El amargo sabor del licor invadió a Stark. El genio no sabía que hacer. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad. Su lado racional le decía que alejara al muchacho. Pues este estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero, él es Tony Stark, jamás obedecía. Así que sin pensarlo más volvió a acercar al muchacho. Pues este se había separado al sentir que no era correspondido. Lo besó, fue maravilloso. Fue mágico. Cuando se separaron, se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie junto a ellos. -

_═════════════════════════_

\- Peter, cariño. Ya es hora. - May y Pepper se acercaron a Peter y con una gentil sonrisa lo guiaron hasta la cama. -

\- Pequeño ¿Estás listo? 

\- Tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? - May lo miraba confundida. -

\- Tengo miedo de que Tony se arrepienta, yo no soy...

\- Peter, Tony te ama. He pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él. Y jamás había deseado estar junto a otra persona hasta que te conoció. Él te ama. 

\- Y yo lo amo a él. Pero...

_═════════════════════════_

\- Peter, no puedo creer que sigas con esas dudas. Hace un tiempo Tony te dijo que eres él único para él. Que te ama. Y yo te dije que es verdad. Desde que te conoció dejó su vida de playboy. 

\- Lo siento. Sé que él me ama. Yo lo amo demasiado. He esperado demasiado este día. Que tengo miedo. No quiero que se arruine por mis inseguridades. - agachó la mirada. -

\- Mi niño. Stark te ama. Se peleó con casi todo el mundo solo por estar junto a ti. Dime, si es no es amor, entonces ¿qué es? - sonrió su tía. -

\- Nunca más volveré a cuestionar el amor de Tony. - el menor sonreía de una manera tan linda que ni Pepper ni May querían regañarlo por sus inseguridades. -

\- Bueno, sí es así. Vámonos. Que de seguro él ya está esperándote. Y créeme que el más inseguro de los dos. No eres tú.

_═════════════════════════_

May lleva a Peter del brazo. Todos los presentes se voltean a ver al novio. Mientras Tony siente que está apunto de desmayarse. Peter se ve demasiado hermoso con su traje blanco. _**"Realmente es perfecto"**_. El menor le sonría aún sin llegar a su lado. Gracias a esa sonrisa el genio dejó de lado todos sus miedos e inseguridades. Pues antes de que todo se descubriera. Se sentía demasiado inseguro **¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan perfecto como Peter se fijara en una basura como yo?** Era lo que siempre se preguntaba antes de ir a dormir. Tony no había tocado a Peter por temor. Temor a que el menor se arrepintiera. Temor de que un día Peter le diga que ya no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Tenía miedo de que algún día se arrepintiera de que su primera vez fuese con él y no con el hombre al que amara de verdad. Pero aquello quedó en el pasado. Después de esa dura conferencia de prensa. Peter se entregó a él. El mayor había manejado lo más rápido posible hasta la Torre Stark. Solo para poder hablar con él. Jamás imaginó que Peter lo besara con tanta pasión.

\- Pete, detente. - el genio alejó a Peter de manera suave. -

\- ¿Acaso no me deseas? - preguntó lleno de tristeza. -

\- ¿Qué? - el genio miró sorprendido al menor. - Pete, no pienses eso. 

\- ¿Y por qué no me haces tuyo? - las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Peter y recorrieron las mejillas sonrojadas del menor. -

\- No quiero lastimarte.

\- Tony, tú jamás me lastimarías. 

\- Pete, quiero que estés totalmente seguro. 

\- Lo estoy. Estoy seguro de que quiero que me hagas tuyo. Tony, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Lo he deseado desde que tengo 15. 

\- Peter...

\- Y no, no son las hormonas las que hablan por mí. Te amo. 

\- Si quieres parar, solo dímelo. - el joven solo asintió y el mayor unió sus labios con los del menor. Al inicio solo fue un beso dulce, pero pronto subió de tono. Con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada estocada. Entre gemidos, jadeos y sudor se demostraron cuanto se aman.

_═════════════════════════_

May dejó a Peter al lado de Tony. No sin antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina a Tony. _"Hiere a mi pequeño y te juro que desearas estar muerto"_ Fue lo que escuchó Tony en su mente. Al fin tenía a su Pete a su lado. Y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que pasó sería bien recompensado.

**"Un paso más cerca. Un paso más cerca. He muerto todos los días esperando por ti. Cariño, no tengas miedo. Te he amado por mil años. Y te amaré por mil años más"**

\- Te amo. - dijo Tony una vez que la ceremonia terminó. -

\- Yo también te amo. - respondió el joven de cabellos castaños. -

_═════════════════════════_

Han pasado ya 5 años desde la boda y la pareja no puede estar mejor. Peter terminó sus estudios universitarios. Siendo el mejor de su generación. Y no solo eso. Rechazó hace 2 años el empleo que Tony le había ofrecido. El menor abrió su propia empresa dedicada al estudio de la genética. Ahora la pareja de esposos se encontraban dando una conferencia de prensa. Pero no como esposos. Sino como los dueños de las empresas que se fusionaron.

\- Felicidades señor Parker. Demostró que cada palabra dicha por el señor Stark sobre usted es cierta.

\- Les dije que el señor Parker era el mejor.

\- ¿Por qué fusionaron sus empresas?

\- Por amor a la ciencia. - respondió el menor. - La fusión de ambas empresas ayudará a estudiar más a fondo las enfermedades que hasta ahora se consideran mortales.

\- Pero... ¿ No solo el sector con mayores recursos económicos tendrá acceso a ese tipo de descubrimientos? 

\- Claro que no. Por algo el señor Parker me convenció hace años de abrir una cadena de centros de apoyo en cada rincón del planeta.

\- Es un honor saber que dos héroes del mundo no solo lo son cuando se trata de salvar al planeta de amenazas exteriores. Sino que también nos protegerán de las enfermedades. - Tony y Peter sonrieron. Sin más que decir salieron de la sala.

\- ¿Nos vamos a celebrar como se debe la fusión?

\- Como usted diga señor Stark. - dijo suavemente contra su oído. -

\- Joder Pete, no uses ese tono conmigo. - tomó al más joven de la cintura para darle un beso. -

_═════════════════════════_


End file.
